Entre Dos Mundos
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Estaba totalmente segura de 3 cosas. Primera, estaba soñando. 2da, por extraño que fuera el amor de mi vida era un vampiro y una parte de él tenía sed de mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen…¿WTF?... sí.


**Entre dos mundos**

**o_O HuesosCullen O_o**

**¿WTF?**

**jajaja **

**No, no es para tanto **

* * *

><p><strong>Entre dos mundos<strong>

Todo siempre comienza con un viaje, un cambio, una canción: _When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home. __I am going out to see what I can sow. And I don't know where I'll go. And I don't know what I'll see. But I'll try not to bring it back home with me. _Bebí hasta que el liquido llenó mis sentidos. _Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me. As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be. Cause all I want is here and now but its already been and gone. __Our intentions always last that bit too long._

* * *

><p>La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir. Podía escuchar la hermosa melodía de un piano en el fondo, no podía distinguir si era Debussy o una nana que me resultaba familiar. Al principio, no tenía nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando al sueño, se me hicieron evidentes algunas certezas.<p>

Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. Primera, definitivamente estaba soñando. Segunda, por extraño que fuera el amor de mi vida era un vampiro, y una parte de él tenía sed de mi sangre, eso de por sí, ya era extraño. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tuve que sonreír ante aquel pensamiento.

Podía escuchar aún la música del piano sonar en la lejanía, me vi sola en el prado de Edward, pero él no se encontraba. La pradera era tal cual y la imaginaba, enmarcada por la luminosidad de los rayos del sol que entraban por entre las copas de los arboles, pude notar como el silencio se hacía presente por unos segundos. Seguí caminando por entre el amarillo de la vegetación hasta llegar al remaso de luz que enfocaba uno de los lugares mas maravillosos que había visto en mi vida, aun seguía sin entender que significada aquello.

La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Todo aquello era tal cual y lo habían descrito, aquello me llenó de emoción solo faltaba él para llenar su mundo de fantasía.

Dejé de escuchar el flujo del arroyo que ahora era acompañado de los acorde de una guitarra, conocí la canción o por lo menos pensé que lo hacia. Las primeras estrofas se me hacían familiares, "decifré"**(*)** la canción mientras cantaba dentro de mi cabeza. _How can I decide what's right?, when you're clouding up my mind, Can't win your losing fight all the time, not gonna ever own what's mine._ Talaríe la canción, no es que fuera "amante del secreto"**(*)**, pero algo había en esa canción que hacia mi corazón latir.

Por extraño que pareciera supe que mi Edwart Cullen aparecería pronto. Sonreí solo de pensar en que él llegaría. Siempre a mi vampiro favorito lo relacionaba con esa canción y mi corazonada no me decepcionó. Entre las sombras de los arboles caminaba el hombre que siempre sería el amor de mi vida, sin importa como vistiese o como se viese el muchacho que caminaba hacia mí, algo extrañado por el lugar donde se encontraba, siempre sería el hombre que amaba.

-¿Bella?

Su acento inglés se asentó un poco mas de lo habitual, podía notar como su mente trataba de entender donde se encontraba, cuando finalmente lo hizo su sonrisa de medio lado hizo latir despavorido a mi frágil corazón.

-Mi Bella.

Mi sonrisa se hizo aun más grande, se veía magnifico vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros en color negro, un jersey gris oscuro sobre su camisa gris de manga larga, que hacia resaltar su pálida piel. H Edward pasó su mano por su cabello, alborotándolo un poco mas, me mordí el labio para evitar sonreír como una tonta colegiala, al ver en su muñeca la pulsera de cuero con la cresta de los Cullen, mi sonrisa se hizo presente. Mi físico tampoco había cambiado. Mi cabello, mis ojos y mi piel pálida seguían siendo los mismos, al igual que él, el color de sus ojos y la sonrisa que me encantaban aun seguían presentes.

Observó mis labios con intensidad, con hambre, al parecer tenía que controlar el instinto que lo llamaba a beber mi sangre, eso no me preocupaba, sabía que no estaba en su naturaleza hacerme daño, al menos no en la de él.

Acercó sus dedos a mis labios, el contacto frio de sus dedos me hicieron estremecer. Ese rose, la textura y el frio de su piel eran tan reales, que no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó. Pude ver el desconcierto y la preocupación en su rostro.

-Si… no esperaba eso… el frio…

-¿Porqué? Tu me trajiste aquí… sabes lo que soy.

Su mirada me puso nerviosa, tampoco ayudaba las mariposas que sentía volar dentro de mi estomago, mas cuando como un felino se acercaba hacia mí. Literalmente me sentía como el cordero acechado por el león.

-¿Lo sabes verdad? – Me preguntó.

No supe como responder, ¿que podía decirle? Frio, No-vivo, bebedor de sangre, mi lista se vio interrumpida cuando mi espalda chocó contra uno de los árboles, sus brazos me aprisionaron contra la corteza. Podía sentir el frio de su cuerpo cubrir el mio, una sonrisa de medio lado decoró su hermoso rostro. Lo amaba no importaba que, quien o como fuera. Lo amaba.

-¿Dilo fuerte?-

-¡Te amo! -

-¡No! – Dijo al parecer algo decepcionado como un niño por mi respuesta - ¡Vampiro!

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Él era tan lindo que no había otra opción más que amarlo cada día más.

-¿Qué? ¡A ti te gusta eso! - dijo ofendido, a lo que yo solo sonreí aun más, mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-Te amo - dije de nuevo.

-Y yo a ti. Hasta que tu corazón deje de latir… - Debió notar mi cara de pánico ante aquel colosal error pero siendo quien era cambio rápidamente sus palabras - y aun así no te dejaré de amar... Ninguna medida de tiempo será suficiente, pero empezaré con un… para siempre. Te amo, para siempre.

_Algo muy Edward_ _Cullen_, pensé con otra carcajada.

-¡Y yo te amo solo a ti!

Me besó lentamente, una mano entre mi cabellera y otra en mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo. No supe cuanto duro besándome pero se me hizo larguísimo, quizás media hora o quizá varios días de fulgurante sol. Sin que yo lo quisiera, sin que lo deseara nos separamos por que el besó me había dejado literalmente débil, sin respiración.

-Respira – me recordó con una sonrisa y un con un toque de su frio dedo sobre mi nariz, lo intenté y la fiera que albergaba dentro de mi pecho rugió triunfante, casi bailaba la conga dentro de mí.

-Prometí que lo intentaríamos pero si esto no funciona…

-Confío en ti.

Sabía a donde se dirigía toda esta situación, y era algo que quería experimentar solo con él. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, todo lo que soy le pertenecía desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Nos besamos de nuevo y sentí una felicidad que no podía compararse con nada, un bienestar mucho mayor que el producido por cualquier bebida que acelerara el corazón. Sentía que él, era lo único real en su mundo. Su contacto, su olor, todo él.

Sus manos frías recorrieron mi cuerpo, en ese momento decidí que la ropa nos molestaba, mis manos viajaron por el cuerpo de él, acaricie sus hombros, sus brazos, su duro pecho, de pronto me faltaba manos para poder acariciar cada pulgada de él. Tomé los bordes del jersey y su camisa, me dejó de besa, extrañé el contacto de sus labios fríos sobre lo míos. Alzó sus brazos, para que yo pudiera sacar las prendas que en ese momento nos estorbaban, las arrojé, no supe bien donde cayeron, en realidad eso no me importó. Porque toda mi atención viajó al torso desnudo de él, a pesar de todo lo que sabía, nada me había preparado para verlo de esa forma. El también notó la forma en que lo miraba, su cuerpo brillaba como miles de diamantes o una bola de disco gigante, me regaló una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que me lanzara sobre él, se suponía que yo no era muy coordinada pero eso no me importó sabía que él no me dejaría caer, después de todo era Edward _Fucking_ Cullen pensé con emoción.

Nuestros besos se hicieron mas desesperados, quitó mi ropa o a decir verdad la desgarró y a mi no me importó en lo mas mínimo. Me cargó tomándome de mis caderas mis piernas instintivamente rodearon su cintura, mientras me recostaba en el pasto de nuestro prado, por que en ese momento, ese lugar era de los dos.

-No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas – me dijo apenas en un susurró, él era todo para mi interesante, brillante, misterioso, perfecto y hermoso, quizás muchas pensaran lo mismo que yo, pero él siempre sería mio. Me deslumbraba.

Besó cada parte de mi cuerpo, dejándome ni respiración, con mi corazón acelerado apunto de salirse de mi pecho, me aferré a sus hombros, a su cabello alborotado mientras su boca recorría mis pechos, mi estomago, el interior de mis muslos, el contacto frio y húmedo de sus labios junto con la húmeda punta de su lengua me dejó perdida.

Lo quería en esa parte de mi que él se reusaba a tocar, sabía que él estaba disfrutando la situación tanto como yo, podía jurar que estaba sonriendo ante mi apuro. Su lengua me tocó tan rápido que no pude ni reaccionar. Su velocidad me sorprendió, un segundo estaba besando el centro dentro de mis piernas y casi en el mismo segundo estaba sobre mí, su cuerpo frio cubriendo el mio, con una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado.

-Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir…**te** por mí – _Maldición_ pensé - mi voz –susurró cerca de mi oído. Sus palabras junto con su contacto me hicieron gemir por mas que intenté reprimirlo - mi rostro… - su rostro hizo un recorrido a lo largo de mi cuello como si mi olor lo descontrolara - incluso mi olor – me dijo y supe que esta completamente perdida.

-¿Quién soy?

No supe responder a sus palabras, por que yo ya no sabía ni quien era, lo único que quería es que él me llenara con todo su ser.

-¿Quién soy… _Bella_? – me volvió a repetir regresándome a la realidad.

-Ed… Edward –

-¿Quién?

-Edward Cullen. – Grité, podía sentirlo en esa parte de mí que quería a su frio cuerpo.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No

-Es un error. Esto no es seguro. Soy peligroso.

-Confio en tí-

Me besó mientras se acomodaba en mi cuerpo, mordí mi labio por que a decir verdad estaba nerviosa, ya que no sabía que esperar. Entre en mi por completo, el frio en mi calor casi me hicieron gritar, se detuvo comprobando si yo estaba del todo bien, lo que estaban haciendo era algo nuevo para ambos, el frio en contraste con mi calor era inesperado pero no podía negar que se sentía jodidamente genial.

Me aferré a su cuello, mientras él con sus manos acomodaba mis muslos alrededor de su cintura para que yo le diera acceso a su duro cuerpo de la forma correcta. Me dejaría marcas estaba seguro de eso, su cuerpo era duro, fuerte y peligroso.

Sus movimientos eran lentos dándole tiempo a mi cuerpo a acostumbrarse, una de sus manos tomó uno de mis pechos apretando con rudeza, definitivamente me dejaría marcada pero no importaba. Lo besé y él sonrió en ese beso, su velocidad aumento de forma inesperada todo mi cuerpo vibraba ante sus envestidas, me miró para comprobar si me encontraba si me encontraba bien, supongo que la sonrisa de satisfacción y los sonidos fueron suficientes para él.

El frio dejó de serlo por que el calor invadió mi cuerpo y el cuerpo de él. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos de esa forma pero los minutos se me hicieron eternos en la pasión del momento.

Grité su nombre varias veces y mi voz hacia eco en el prado, me aferré a su cabello y estuve segura que me mordería, su boca esta en el punto exacto de mi yugular. Él debió de notarlo, porque el color de sus ojos se intensificó, no me dio miedo al contrario. Quería ser mordida. No me importaba el veneno que había en su boca o si con un mal movimiento de su cuerpo me podía matar, pero necesitaba su boca en ese punto mítico.

-Hazlo.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse ante mi. Pero no le di tiempo a negarse, ambos lo necesitábamos.

-Hazlo.

Me mordió. Grité su nombre, Sí, su nombre no importaba solo nosotros importábamos nada mas. Mi climax fue intensó quizás morí por que supe que llegue al cielo.

Sus dientes, su boca, su lengua, todo él saboreaba mi sangre. Pude sentir como él también llegaba a un punto sin retorno en nuestro propio cielo, adictos a nuestra propia marca de heroína. Me dejó débil, mi cuerpo me dolía deliciosamente en los lugares adecuados, me sentía como gelatina, temblando, fría y deliciosa. Me sentí arrastrar de nuevo por un laberinto inexistente para regresarme a la realidad. A MI realidad.

Mi mundo dejo de girar, desperté de pronto. No estaba rodeada de flores silvestres de varios colores mucho menos de plumas, ya no estaba en el prado de Crepúsculo. Estaba en mi propia habitación en mi propia cama. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos toque mi cuello donde aun podía sentir su boca sobre mi carne. Estaba extasiada después de que se terminara una de mis pequeñas fantasías, junto al hombre que amaba, quien me veía con una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado y sus ojos verdes resplandecientes de contemplación.

-¿Gin? – me preguntó Harry, no como Edward, sino mi Harry. Ya no brillaba, ni su cuerpo era extremadamente duro, ni frío... Era mi propio y único Harry Potter.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Fue intenso! – Respondí.

-Esto le da un nuevo sentido al juego de roles... Señorita Swan. - me dijo besando juguetonamente la punta de mi nariz. Fruncí mi entrecejo, era extraño que me llamara de esa forma fuera de mi fantasía. Mis hermanos eran unos genios. Fred y George se merecían un gran regalo. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos, ya que al parecer el pensar en primera persona no se quitaba tan fácilmente.

-¿Te gustó? – pregunté, para mi era importante que ambos hubiéramos disfrutado de nuestra pequeña escapada de la realidad.

-Al principio no sabía ni donde estaba – Dijo algo desconcertado -¡Después entendí porque me sentía diferente! – Me observó sin poder creer que lo hubiera mentido en todo aquello – Gin de todos los personajes que pudiste escoger...- Murmuró Harry negando con su cabeza.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Sabes cuantos muggles morirían por hacer lo que acabamos de hacer?

-Si... ¿Pero Edward Cullen? -

Solté una carcajada Harry siempre se burlaba de mi desde que empecé a leer una serie de libros de vampiros durante mi segundo embarazo, pero había algo que hacia que no podía dejarlos de leer. Hermione decía que era una estupidez... pero en gustos se rompen géneros, así que era mejor no discutir esos detalles con mi mejor amiga, no le daba la razón pero tampoco discutía tal detalle, no podía negar que el primer libro era tentador, además mi esposo era el que se llevaba la ganancia de todo aquello.

-¿No te gustó mi elección?

-¡Ginny, brillaba! ¡Como un diamante resplandeciente! - Sonaba como un niño petulante y sus palabras me dieron una sugerencia para siguiente selección, al hacerme recordar una de mis películas favoritas.

-¡Moulin Rouge! – Dije y Harry me miró con cara de pánico.

-¡Ginny no voy a cantar y a bailar, eso olvídalo!

-¡Te verías lindo!

-Nop. ¡olvidalo!- me contestó meneando su cabeza, al parecer no lo haría cambiar de opinión pero aun así me propuse intentarlo.

-Yo podría ser tu sexy pelirroja y tu mi lindo escritor.

Me observó como si yo hubiera perdido por completo la razón, quizás lo hubiera hecho… un poco.

-Gin ella era prostituta. Muere de tuberculosis y él… el pobre tipo se queda solo... ¡No es el tipo de historia con la que fantaseo!

Y con esa argumentación, ¿Qué podía alegar?, visto de ese modo le quitaba todo el romanticismo a la trama. ¡Lástima! Me hubiera encantado verlo cantando "El tango de Roxanne" o "Come what may", aunque si pensamos que ella va rumbo a acostarse con otro hombre que no es el hombre que amaba ya no le encontraba mucho la gracia.

Insisto Harry Potter había matado mi fantasía de los hijos de la Revolución. Pero quizás estaría dispuesto a algo así como "Harry Potter el musical", una sería de imágenes y canciones se acumularon dentro de mi cerebro, Si "_Salvemos a Ginny Weasley del Basilisco_". La voz de Harry me sacó de mi diarrea mental, ese tipo de pensamientos que sale y sale y no los puedes parar.

-Gin, ¿Queda más poción?

-Si, 3 frascos más... ¿alguna petición señor Potter? - lo tenté juguetonamente. Insisto es extraño seguir narrando mis pensamientos en primera persona.

-Señora Potter con usted estoy dispuesto a cualquier sugerencia–

Giré hasta quedar recostada sobre él, mi pecho pegado junto al suyo y con nuestras piernas entre lazadas, podía sentir su mano recorrer mi espalda desnuda, aquello me llenó de emoción. Su piel ya no era de granito ni fría, con esa sensación sobre mi cuerpo, no pude evitar recordar aquel dicho muggle que decía "al Cesar lo que es del Cesar..." En mi caso, a Swan lo que es de Swan y a Ginny Potter lo que es de Ginny Potter, pensé antes de besar a mi marido. Fue un beso que hizo que casi curvara los de dos de mis pies, quizás lo hice pero los besos de Harry siempre provocaban reacciones extrañas en mi cuerpo. Y cuando digo extrañas, no extrañas raras o malas, si no extrañas buenas y deliciosas.

Harry rompió el beso que compartíamos, me dejó deseosa de más, pero mi necesidad podía esperar por que aun la noche no terminaba.

-¿Qué otras fantasías embotellaron tus hermanos? – Me preguntó.

-Te importaría ser el lobo feroz o el cazador para la próxima ocasión. – dije mientras me colocaba a horcajadas sobre él. Con un movimiento felino como a él le gustaba, después de años de amarnos sabíamos como tentarnos mutuamente.

-¿Vas a ser mi caperucita roja o mi princesa encantada por la manzana? – tomó mi cintura con sus manos mientras roseaba besos en el valle que hacían mis pechos, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé lentamente.

-Harry, por ti soy lo que quieras. – susurre en su oído, al tiempo que me acomodaba de lleno alrededor de él. - Puedo ser la Bella de tu Edward… la Katniss de tu Peeta, o puedo ser la Ginny de tu Mr. Harry.

Harry soltó una tremenda carcajada que sonó en toda la habitación. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

-Te amo – me dijo, no dude en responder por que era cierto no importara quien fuera; Ginny Weasley, Bella Swan, Katniss Everdeen, Elizabeth Bennet, o otras muchas historia que podía nombrar, lo único que importaba que es que amaba al hombre que me hacia el amor, como todas ellas amaban a sus compañeros de vida.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>…¿<em>Vieron? más caries…<em>

No me maten ni sean crueles, no es mi intensión ofender a ningún fanático involucrado, era una pequeña broma para el día de los inocentes, por eso ni supe que poner si Twilight, HP o crossover, sin contar que no podía subir este one shot hasta ahora, semanas después.

Como pueden ver, **Soy fan de Harry y Ginny**, y no tuve corazón de escribir todo un fic de Twilight. El fic no es para ofender a lo twilighters con un final HP, ni a los pottericos con un principio Twilight. Si los ofendí una disculpa enorme.

**El fic no terminaba así, pero quería retomar el punto de no importa que canon sigas lo importante es que no dejes de soñar. **

Feliz Año Nuevo

Aunque con un poco de retraso.

Que este 2012 no se acabe el mundo, pero sobretodo que nunca se acabe la imaginación.

**KarlaHuesos**


End file.
